


Bedtime Stories

by impalawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalawinchester/pseuds/impalawinchester
Summary: Dean usually can't sleep, so he prays for Cas to pay a visit.  Snuggling, confessions, and creation bedtime stories ensue.





	Bedtime Stories

Sam and Dean had just gotten back to the bunker from a hunt in Utah.  For once, it was a simple salt and burn, had only taken two days of investigating and one of actually hunting, and the brothers were back on the road.  They made the trip in one shot - Dean couldn't wait to get home and get some decent shut eye. 

Sam snoozed the whole way home, and Dean was fine with that, because although his brother was a grown man, even the simple act of taking the wheel so his brother could sleep made him feel better.  He turned down his Creedence cassette so it was just above a whisper, and he cruised, watching the road roll by.  

When they arrived home, Sam gave his brother one of his looks - where his lips were pressed together and his eyes held so much damn meaning he could be a romantic comedy actor.  He nodded and wandered off to his room, where ten minutes later - after a whiskey - Dean found him passed out on his bed still with his clothes on. 

Dean continued to his room, feeling sleep tugging on his eyelids, and he, too collapsed onto his bed fully clothed, work boots and all.  But Dean found that sleep wouldn't come, he couldn't get comfortable no matter how many times he rolled around, and so he finally sat up, rubbed his face, and headed back into the library to get some research done. 

"Cas, feel like stopping in?  Thought I'd do some research and I could use the extra eyes."  

Cas appeared moments later, and the first words out of his mouth were: 

"You look exhausted.  Why are you doing research now?"  Dean sighed and took a sip of whiskey. 

"Thanks for the news flash.  I'm fine, I just wanted some company, is all."  

"Alright," Cas said and pulled Dean up by the sleeve, "But first, at least three hours of sleep.  I can feel you slow your mind is from lack of rest."

"Cas, c'mon, you're not my mother."  They both cringed: Mary was still finding herself or whatever the hell it was she was doing picking up cases and wandering around the country by herself. 

"No, but I am your friend."  And with that, Cas towed him back to his room, sat on one side of his bed, and gestured down to the space next to him.  Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"If I don't make sure, I know you won't try to sleep," Cas pointed out, and Dean couldn't really argue, but he grumbled anyway and kicked his shoes off, pulled off his flannel.  He spread out on the bed next to Cas, back to the angel, and attempted to get some shut eye.  

There was rustling from behind me, so Dean glanced over, and he saw that Cas had removed his trench and suit jacket, loosened his tie, and was rolling up his sleeves.

"Dude, you're practically naked," Dean said.  

"So are you," Cas answered.  There was a moment of silence before both men began to laugh, at once more at ease with the other in the new situation.  

"You've seen some shit, right?" Dean asked when they had quieted again. 

"I think that would be an understatement." 

"No, I mean creation shit.  You saw, uh, _Chuck_ piece together the world in seven days and all that?"

"Yes, Dean.  Why?"

"Well," Dean stumbled over his words, "could you tell me about it?  What was the best thing that you saw?"  Dean waited for Cas to speak, but he was just watching him intently.  Finally, he spoke.

"I believe you would refer to this as a bedtime story," Cas said, brows drawn together, head tilted to the side in consideration.  Dean let out an embarrassed laugh. 

"Yeah, I guess you would.  Never mind."  With that, Dean rolled back over, kicking himself for behaving like a child.  He smashed his eyes shut and willed sleep so he could escape from the ass he'd just made out of himself. 

"When God created the oceans, it was incredible," Cas started slowly, thoughtfully, 

"I had never seen anything like it - none of us had. All we knew was heaven without souls, the Garden untainted, and our Father. Each other. But the ocean was something new entirely..." And Cas continued that way for some time while Dean listened quietly.

At some point Dean began tracing circles on Cas's thigh, stroking back and forth along his fingers, moving them around to see the muscles and bones move beneath.

At some point Cas turned his palm over and laced his fingers with Dean's.

At some point Cas slid down on the bed so he and Dean were facing, stories still quiet and methodical between them. Dean's eyes were so green, Cas had always noticed before. But they were sleepy that night, with fluttering eyelashes. His freckles were so soft.

As he spoke, he counted Dean's freckles, starting with his right cheek, across his nose, on to the other cheek. Down his chin, then up on his forehead. He'd tried to count them before, but he never could. Never had time.

Cas stopped talking as Dean dozed, hands clasped between them.

"97," Cas said with a small smile.

"What?" Dean answered, half asleep, blinking slowly.

"You have 97 freckles. I finally counted all of them." Dean chuckled, turned his face a little into the pillow.

"13," Dean said finally."

"What?" Cas asked. His vessel didn't have any freckles.

"13 times I've almost told you I love you."

At some point Cas moved closer, timidly, carefully. But then he kissed Dean like he'd wanted to for years.

At some point Dean reached up and ran his fingers through Cas's hair, letting his lips part for the angel.

At some point Dean tugged Cas closer, pressed their bodies together.

At some point Cas pulled back just long enough to whisper a breathless  _I love you, too ._


End file.
